Impulse
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: He was not usually one to act on impulse but this was an exception. He could not stop himself. He needed to see her, needed her to understand. KuramaxBotan Oneshot. Rated to be safe


Authors note: Music has been my muse lately. I have no idea why but once again i got an idea listening to a song, though the song has very little to do with the fic. So I'm not going to question it, I'm just going to write it down. Canon, set after the series. KuramaXBotan oneshot. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

He pushed his long red hair away from his face and looked around at his immaculate surroundings. His pent house apartment was beautiful, austere, and quiet. The smooth marble, shiny metal surfaces, and pale colors that surrounded would have reminded him of a mausoleum were it not for the plants that lined every wall. It was big and mostly empty in the way that was often the case when a man such as himself lived alone. He was meticulous by nature and it reflected in his surroundings and his work.

He was finally where he wanted to be. He had set up his family, allowing his mother to retire completely. She would never have to worry about petty things like bills again. His step father's company, now his, was thriving after years of hard work and perseverance. His step brother was his vice president and that kept the young man occupied. He had helped the people he cared for but... he was lonely.

It was hard to admit but it was true. He was lonely. For all of the things he had acquired and his financial success he was still lacking something, the most important thing. He knew what it was of course. He was no fool. Many years before he had made the mistake of being greedy and filling that emptiness with and ever increasing hoard of trinkets and treasures. It was never enough. Things did not fill the void. He was not foolish enough to make the same mistake twice, not when fate had spared him and given him a second chance. Not when he knew what could fill that void.

He looked out of his windows to the night sky. It was beautiful, a bit blustery and clear. The moon lit up his balcony of plants and he let out a sigh. Suddenly, a smile from years back warmed his soul just as it always had. Nights like this always reminded him of her, when the moon was out and the stars were bright.

Kami, he missed her. He missed everything about her. Every time he saw something beautiful or interesting he felt that ache in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to share so many moments with her, but he had not seen her in years. He had been focused on getting others taken care of and she had been out of his reach. Life had yanked her away, and with her his chance to tell her how he really felt.

Koenma had gone into hiding and had taken his number one reaper with him. None of them had seen her since. The Reikai Tantei was no longer welcome in Reikai now that their purpose had been served and they had been replaced by new candidates. He had no way to know where she was and it was difficult to track a reaper due to the nature of their energy and form. By design they were not meant to be found. But Enma was a fickle god. As quickly as Koenma was in favour he could be out again. It was possible that she was back in Reikai now, back to ferrying souls with that cheerful smile and innocence that was so intoxicating. He wanted to see her, so badly.

Something took over him with that thought, something uncharacteristic and impulsive. He began to dig though his old items that he kept tucked away in a closet, quick to hand if he wanted them but away from prying eyes. It was trinket that he reached for, an item he had taken from Yusuke many years back, one that he knew the man would not want or use once the detective had retired. He was not even sure why but before he knew what had happened the pink compact, so much like her pink kimono in color, was in his pocket. Old habits died hard. He took it out occasionally and mulled over where she might be or what she might be doing. Admittedly he had never tried to turn it on but he did now. It was worth a try. The screen lit up and his mouth went dry. It was next to a miracle that it still worked and a further miracle would be needed if she was going to answer. There was no way to know if hers still operational or if she still had it. Even if she did have it would she know where it was or even remember what that sound denoted? It did not matter really. His finger pushed the button and held his breath while the little device rung.

"Hello?" His heart leapt to the top of his throat beating far too fast. "Hello?" she called again rubbing her eyes to see the little screen more clearly, reminded him of exactly how late it actually was. Amethyst peered back at him and widened. "Kurama?" she asked quietly blinking in the bright light of the compact which was blinding in the darkness of her surroundings.

"Botan." Her name flowed though his lips like a prayer.

Even after all the years, even half blinded in the middle of the night and sleepy, she knew his voice and recognised the timber and tones for what they were. She knew he needed her.

"'Are you alright?" He knew she meant physically but he did not care. He stared back at her silently hoping she would understand. He wanted to see her, hold her, speak to her. He had no reason to give her if she asked why, not one he was willing to state over the phone anyway.

"I'll be right there." In an instant she was gone but not for long. He dropped the little compact onto his counter top and tried to calm himself. Now that she was on her way his mind raced. It had been impulsive to be sure which was not completely unheard of for him but was certainly highly unusual. He had no plan, no idea what he wanted to say but that did not really matter right now. She was on her way. He went about busying himself by making tea. She had always liked it and it kept his mind from turning over questions and worries he did not have the answers to.

True to her word the outline of her form floated down towards his balcony soon enough. Her pale silk robe fluttered and glowed in the moonlight as she extended her legs to land on the high-rise. She was still in her night clothes, having not bothered to change in her rush to reach him. He slid the door open to let her in.

She had not changed, not one single bit. She looked the same as the last time he had seen her. He had changed though. He still looked young, most said no older than eighteen but he had aged even if only slightly. At least his human side had. Her cheeks were flushed from the flight over as she checked him over for injuries, a habit she had never quiet let go of after his final at the Dark Tournament. Satisfied that he was fine she sent him a silent question which snapped him out of his reverie. He drank in the sight of her. Long blue strands danced in the moonlight and he could do little but stare as amethyst orbs stared back at him glittering more fervently than the gems they so greatly resembled. She was cold, the evidence of that prickled her skin that had been chilled in the night air.

She went to speak but he stopped her, arms reaching out to pull her into a tight embrace. The squeak that emitted from her told him that she was surprised but that soon dissolved as she reciprocated his hold. He felt her hands cling to his white oxford shirt.

"I missed you too," she whispered into his chest. He brushed a hand through her long sky blue tresses, marvelling at the texture and the way her curls twisted around his fingers, mimicking the hug they were sharing.

She looked up at him through long lashes. A tear slid down her face and he could not help but reach up to brush it away allowing his hand to caress her jaw instead of pulling away as he might have in his youth. He cursed the days he had restrained himself due to guilt and under the guise of protecting her from those who might harm her to get to him.

"I'm glad you called," she said with a smile that he nodded in response to with thoughtful eyes.

"I wasn't sure you would answer," he admitted, but Kami was he so glad that she had.

She tilted her chin up so that she could see him more clearly. "How could I not?" There was a hint of something in her choice of words, which she knew he would be paying attention to. That implication was compounded a moment later when she added, "I care about you. More than you know."

He was not usually one to assume but he could not help the glimmer of hope he gleaned from her words. It felt like he was going to burst if he did not respond. He moved slowly at first, giving her plenty of chances to move away. She did not and when his lips grazed hers he got his answer. With determination and confidence he fused them together. She readily accepted, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into him with a trust and longing that made his more animal instincts want to purr.

"Kurama." The way she said his name as he released her lips was like lava that instantly ignited a fire that he could not and did not want to extinguish, a fire that he had thought had vanished when she had. But it was back now, and he had suspected that it had never really gone away, laying dormant within him until she came back into his life.

He picked her up and began to walk to his bedroom, his lips never leaving her skin. It was selfish. He knew that, but he had not been selfish in such a long time. He deserved to have her in his life, after all that he had done to repent. He deserved to have the woman he loved by his side for as long as she would have him.

He knew what to do, knew what he wanted but was not sure how to tell her or if she would understand what it meant. He placed her down on the bed that he had often mused was too big for one person. He had imaging her in it with him and marvelled at how perfectly she fit there in real life. He moved to start his explanation, one that would be full of long and complicated histories, a discussion of why he had never told her before, and what it was that he truly wanted with his whole being. The words did not come out as he watched her and attempted to figure out the best way to begin. She seemed to understand despite his silence. He had no doubt that she was reading it in his eyes for he could feel the intensity of his own gaze reflected back at him through hers. Her finger tips brushed over his lips bringing his thoughts to a halt. He followed her fingers as they moved to brush her flowing curtain of azure away and give him a full view of the porcelain skin at the curve of her neck. A shy smile encouraged him, acting as an open invitation. He let out a shuttering breath, thankful that she had understood him.

"Aishiteru," he said kissing the precious juncture on the beautiful woman who was meant for him.

Purple eyes widened as he laced their fingers together. "Aishiteru Kurama," she responded before giggling, a sound that made his already blinding smile brighten further. She pushed his nose with hers so that his lips were within her grasp again.

Together they fell into oblivion, interlaced and in sync, until their dance came to it's height. As they peaked his teeth sunk into her flesh and felt hers do the same, tendrils of their life force melding and linking them body and soul. He felt her nails loosen their grip on his shoulders as they rode out their euphoria together. He kissed the indentations in her skin as his breath calmed. Those marks would become the physical manifestation of their link, marks that would denote their devotion. He was proud to wear hers and he was sure she would be proud to wear his.

They did not move for a long time and eventually his eyes began to drift shut as her breathing deepened and slowed, her chest pushing against his. His inhale was her exhale, as if each was breathing life into the other. She nestled further into his warmth in her sleep and he felt uninhibited joy wash over him.

It had been selfish. That was true, but it was worth it to have his deity in his arms as his mate. They would not be alone anymore. He did not have any answers to the questions that he was sure would come and for once he did not care. They would figure it out together.

* * *

End comments: So, pure fluff right? I've always wanted to do a marking fic. No matter how hard I try I feel like I'm invading a characters privacy (which sounds stupid, I know) if I write their intimate encounters in too much detail. I'm working on getting over that but I rather liked the flow of this and didn't feel the need to add. I really liked writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have no beta reader so please forgive any mistakes; I do my best. As always reviews are greatly appreciated but please no flames. Until next time!


End file.
